moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lorren Sin'Dal
"History is written by the victors, and rewritten by the determined." Lorren Sin'Dal is an elven Lord, and a veteran of all three of the wars involving the orcs. He was a member of the Dominion of the Sun under Lord Tendael Dawnlight II. He is the current Lord of Golden Blood Valley, the ancestral holding of House Sin'Dal. Early Life 'Lorren Sin'Da'l was born to the House of Sin'Dal of Quel'Thalas during the War of the Three Hammers roughly one hundred and ninety nine years before the opening of the dark portal.In the home of his house Golden Blood Valley. His house had made sure to keep only the purest bloodlines running through their halls to allow for the longer than average lifespan. Year -150 (Before Dark Portal) Because of this Lorren and his older sister were trained on how to be proper nobles from a very young age, needless to say this resulted in good and bad habits. His sister Aryea would teach him all the things she knew against their father's wishes, and soon Lorren was having dreams of knights in armor and large scale battles on far off shores. But for the first born of this noble house that dream was only that, a dream. His reality would be a life of servitude to his house, he would marry, have an heir and keep the bloodlines pure. Year -50 While the idea of being used by his family for political gain was completely against what the young Lorren believed in, he dared not go against his fathers wishes. For years the young elf grew, he learned all the noble ways of doing things, from how to walk, to how to participate in heated debates, but it was in secret that he practiced his passion. With his sister he trained every hour he could with a blade, and over the decades, he became a master. Year 0 (Opening of the Dark Portal) Age and experience was with him and so, he went to his father to request permission to join the fighting force of Quel'Thalas. The idea burned in his father's eyes, rage took over him as he focused all of it at Lorren's sister Aryea, and with one word, banished her from their house, forever. Broken and alone Lorren abandoned his ideas of adventure and glory, until one day when he heard the offer to join the forces fighting in what would be called the first war. Without hesitation he packed and left, leaving only a note for his father. Year 1-31 (Present) Wars end and new ones begin, Lorren fighting and living through them all, until the fateful day when he learned that his home, had been destroyed by the undead. He returned to his family home, and what he found was a house that had been empty for decades. So he began his journey back from his campaign on foreign soil, on his way home, he saw a strange island, uncharted and barely big enough to be called land, he found what appeared to be a large talon, in the sand. He quickly realized he was not far from where the destroyer Deathwing had been killed and managed to haul it back onto his ship. After days of sleepless nights Lorren with some help managed to forge a large blade...and he named it Balashor the Desecrator. Roughly translated: Noble Death the Desecrator Now without a family to return to, Lorren fully devoted himself to his people, even risking himself and following the path of the Blood Knights for a time. But eventually things came full circle and he found himself standing outside the gates of Silvermoon City, his gaze faded with the hundreds of years of battle...but he was still ready to honor his oath to his people, he was ready for the next chapter of his adventure. With news of his fathers death, Lorren reluctantly must lead his house back from the brink, as the new Lord of Golden Blood Valley. After taking his oath as a champion of the Dominion of the Sun, Lorren militarized the peaceful land of the Valley, alerting its populace that they were indeed in the middle of a war for Azaroth, in the wake of this choice Lorren founded the Lynx Guard. An elite unit of guards who have been equipped and trained by the best masters the Valley could muster. Relationships The important relationships for Lorren are listed below. Aryea Sin'Dal Lorren and his older sister were very close for a very long time, teaching him all the things his father refused to made her become a very important person in his life. Due to the large age gap, she acted as a best friend/mother to Lorren even eclipsing his their parents in regards to parental duty. However after one to many outspoken comments towards there father Telethus, she was banished and cast out of the house. After she left Lorren lost contact with his sister for many years, until she finally reappeared and sent news of her current life. Mother of four children and happily married to the head of House Morgan (Tirisfal Glades) Marcus Morgan. Forever connecting there two houses. Family For Lorren Family means everything, the reason he serves with such loyalty and devotion is for his families benefit. (These are descriptions of how these characters have effected Lorren) Major Family Members Father - Telethus Sin'Dal Lorren's father was the founder of the house of Sin'Dal and as such was very strict in how his family was to act, as new nobility they would be looked down upon by most and it was his job to make sure the expectations of the masses were met by his children. For this reason Lorren had a very, disconnected relationship with his father, resulting in rebellion and a general dislike for the man, until his death. Lorren has not seen him since he ran away from home. He has since died due to the frailty Mother - Ryneas Sin'Dal Not much is known about the mother of the Sin'Dal children, though one thing in all known text is true, on the day of their birth she had them all commissioned magical rings of various color, though the practicality of these rings is currently unknown to all but the children who wear them. Lorren has not seen her since her death during the scourge attack on Quel'Thalas Sister - Aryea Sin'Dal Lorren and his sister looked after each other for most of their lives, being a hundred years older then him made her much more experienced and able to deal with the riggers of their father, because of this Lorren ended up looking up to his big sister and asking for her advice on many occasions, while it is not well known, most of the servants of the Sin'Dal manor consider Aryea as the one who properly raised Lorren. Lorren has not seen her since she was banished. Her current whereabouts are unknown. Brother - Telethus Sin'Dal II Third born and second son to the Sin'Dal family Telethus was left to his own devices as a child, this made his relationship with Lorren and their older sister less of a conventional one, as their father didn't want Aryea to 'corrupt' this son, she was sent away, and Telethus was moved to the far side of Sin'Dal lands to be trained in solitude. After his return to the world as a demon hunter, Lorren kept a close eye out on him, but despite his best efforts, his younger brother was seduced by the demon soul within him and fell to corruption, he was executed by Lorren during the war on the Broken Isle. Brother - Kyleter Sin'Dal The youngest of the Sin'Dal children Kyleter grew up a spoiled brat with little to no responsibilities, his skill and natural talent as a hunter quickly got him into the ranks of the Farstriders, and even more quickly got him kicked out...but with some help from his older brother who constantly watches him like a hawk Kyleter has begun to grow up and now serves as Captian of the first Sun Frigate. Ex-Wife - Selionia Lightreaver First met at the tournament of ages, Lorren quickly became interested in the young blind warrior, though at the time she was in a relationship with a sworn member of House Firavel, this however didn't stop him as during one day of guard duty with her caused him to go head over heals for her, and after a few...emotional conversations and a few rouge-ish encounters the two were inseparable. Within a few months the two were married and awaited the arrival of their twin children. Son - Alarris Sin'Dal Born to Lorren and Selionia, Alarris and his twin sister were born pre-maturely and are currently being cared for by their mother and father. Daughter - Kaori Sin'Dal Born to Lorren and Selionia, Kaori and her twin brother were born pre-maturely and are currently being cared for by their mother and father. Appearance Lorren is an athletic Sin'dorei standing at six feet and five inches and weighing around one hundred and eighty two pounds. His hair is brown and straight, just over fifteen inches in length. His skin is fairly tanned, free of any scars. He walks with a soldierly gait, never slouching or neglecting his posture. He speaks with an cocky tone, wielding a broad vocabulary wrought from affluence and extensive education. Lorren's appearance is that of a handsome and well chiseled face, in no small part due to the Sin'dorei always looking fairly pretty. His body is slightly bigger then the average elf, due to his endless training and physical mastery and he stands a head taller then most of the others in the room. While very fit in size and strength, Lorren's body his very broken, from childhood injuries, to countless scars and healed gashes all over his body, he is far from being a model. In the last few months of his career he has gotten bones broken, and limbs impaled. Though he has always been able to recover to one hundred percent. His face, while free of scarring and wounds is adorned with a large one, that runs down over his right eye and down his cheek, this wound left his right eye almost unusable, but with the power of the light was able to be healed slightly, but still serves as a large handicap for him. While usable his right eye continued to keep an odd cloudy look, making most think he is completely blind in one eye. On Lorren's body there are a few scars and wounds that stick out, a large burn covers the major parts of his back, as to claw marks on his arms. Near one of these claw marks is a tattoo of a black lynx, a symbol of his families house. Personality A few of the best words to describe Lorren would be cocky and loyal. Knowing he is imperfect he plays off of his strengths, his quick mind and sharp tongue compliment his skills with a blade perfectly. Due to his upbringing he is trained and aware in noble customs and etiquette, however he hates them with a burning passion of a thousand suns, opting to rather eat in the dirt and relax in the local ramshackle inn. His cockiness and disinterestedness is only outmatched by his loyalty, the moment he promises to do something, not even death will have an easy time stopping him. He is at leader in sheep's clothing opting to rather follow and only lead when the need is dire. If this man swears to stand at your side...he will be there even in the afterlife. Possessions He has chosen to leave most of his most valuable and unique possessions in Golden Blood Valley and travel and fight as anyone else, at least until the need arises. Like his fathers sword Thori'din Felo (Fury of the Flame) * Sin'Dal Family Armor - Made for all the members of the family that once went to war, this armor is simple, like the house it represents it is hard and unbreaking, with a hint on elegance. Lorren has also added a custom touch to it over the years. * Balashor the Desecrator - was a claw fragment of the Destroyer Deathwing, recovered after the aspects destruction at The Maelstrom. It was recovered by Lorren while on a ship bound for Quel'Thalas a few months after. * Due to his skill as an artist Lorren needed a way to keep all of his work in a safe place, for this he has his trusty journal with him at all times, a magic seal on it keeps others from opening it. * Necklace of the House of Sin'Dal - Endowed with gold with a red ruby set in the middle this a copy of this necklace was given to every member of the Sin'Dal family. Mounts Sundance - A Thalassian Charger fitted with Sin'dorei saddlery. Skills With over two centuries of time to train and learn Lorren has been able to master a few of things in his time. COMBAT: Blademaster - Trained with a sword since his youngest years Lorren has become almost unbeatable in basic combat. Spellblade - Seeking an edge in normal combat, Lorren has trained for decades to master the arcane arts and bend them to his will, allowing him to use the art of bending magic around his weapons to empower them. Paladin/Blood Knight - Though a member of the first generation of Blood Knights and therefore at a great disadvantage while using the light, Lorren is still able to use it for healing and basic combat if the need arises. NON-COMBAT: Artist - Lorren as the unique ability to capture any given scene in a perfect rendition on paper. Diplomat - Over the years Lorren has developed a sharp tongue and a quick mind, allowing him to control conversations with ease. Noble - Even though he hated it, Lorren was raised to be the next head of his house, meaning that the ways of being a noble have been drilled into his head, allowing him to walk among the upper echelon of society without sticking out like a sore thumb. Dominion of the Sun With a new calling, Lorren joins the famous Dominion and prepares to serve as best he can in the days to come. After his initial few months in the order Lorren finds himself in the thick of it, participating in the Tournament of Ages, and fighting on the fields of Arathi in the Fall of Stromgarde campaign. While also finding his life long companion during the small breaks between the fighting. His relationship with the order has since drifted apart, causing him to part ways after the assumed death of Tendael Dawnlight II. Ending the service of the House of Sin'Dal to the Dominion of the Sun. Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Dominion of the Sun Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Blood Knights Category:Knights Category:Spellswords Category:House of Sin'Dal